The Story After
by inphernalmenace
Summary: What actually happened after Frozen ended.


Elsa looked back on what happened in the past few months, and finally felt happy. She had overcome her inner demons and finally accepted herself. Anna had gotten married to Kristoff, and they were happy together.

After the magic induced winter had ended, Elsa expected everything to return to normal. Now, true winter had finally settled in and Elsa was already making plans for what to do in the snow.

Suddenly, Elsa heard a huge commotion outside. She went out to the balcony and saw a huge mass of people gathered outside. They were shouting angrily.

"We Want Food", they yelled.

Elsa went outside and tried to speak with them.

"Why don't you get food from where you normally get it", she said.

A huge furor of commotion broke out and the crowd began cursing and spitting at her, only being held back by the guards.

"It's all your fault", they yelled. "Your little temper tantrum killed all our crops. Now we don't have anything to eat this winter"

Elsa stood in silence, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, a voice called out from the crowd, "Go die witch".

The crowd instantly became more agitated and they kept trying to push forward. Elsa quickly ran back to the palace, not knowing what to do.

Elsa went inside and talked with Anna and Kristoff about what to do. She couldn't make food appear out of nowhere, people couldn't eat ice. Kristoff suggested that they buy food from the outside. But the embargo with Weselton meant that they wouldn't be able to import food from them, severely limiting their options. Furthermore, Weselton had decided to buy up the surplus food, leaving nothing left in the market.

Several days passed, and Elsa was distraught. Having never learned how to deal with people, she was at a loss for how to respond to the situation. Finally, she had Anna and Kristoff go outside to calm them down, believing that they would be better at handling the situation.

Elsa waited inside as nervousness began building up inside of her. Will Anna and Kristoff be successful? What is going on out there?

Suddenly, she heard screaming outside. The anger of the people had reached a boiling point, and not hearing any plan of action from either of the royals, they were driven to extremes. The mob rushed the guards and quickly overwhelmed them. Anna and Kristoff were seized by the mob and dragged out into the square.

Elsa ran toward the door. Just as she stepped outside she saw Anna being killed by the mob. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Elsa screamed.

After killed Anna, the mob turned on Elsa. Elsa initially tried to tell them to stay back, but they kept coming. Elsa started freaking out and spears of ice soon impaling the approaching mob. The guards watched in horror as their countrymen were butchered by their queen.

Soon, one guard couldn't take it anymore. He tried to kill Elsa, only to be stopped by ice and killed. The betrayal finally made Elsa lose it. She started killing everyone around her. The palace grounds were coated in blood. The blood of the people.

After she finally calmed down, Elsa looked at the scene in horror. She broke down sobbing as she realized what she had done.

After recovering from her shock, Elsa started making ice servants to serve her in the place of the dead servants. She was all alone in the castle.

After the winter ended, over 90% of the population was dead. The people feared Elsa and cursed her in private. Elsa decided to create many ice creatures to help farm the fields and do all the things necessary to maintain the country to try to make the people happy.

However, the people became hostile to these ice creatures. Some people fled the country while others began banding together to hunt down "unnatural demons".

Elsa had started seeing her ice creations as her own children and wanted to protect them. She created an army of ice creatures to protect them. The army began fighting the people and soon the people of the country were killed. The few survivors in hiding eventually starved to death. Elsa was now truly alone, the only person in a nation of ice.


End file.
